


B-day

by coloredlove8



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Play Toys, Post Sex Affection, Top Kim Hanbin | B.I, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: "He has you wrapped around his finger, I swear."My mouth fell open, a look of shock crossing my face."Oh, calm your shit. It's obvious and you know it."I closed my mouth and walked out of the bathroom. Intent on showing him that I wasn't wrapped around anyone's finger. Especially not Junhoe's.





	B-day

Request - Junbin

 

-Junhoe-

 

Fuck our stylists.

They can go suck the left end of a sewage drain.

They go and make Hanbin look so damn good. And they put me in skinny jeans.

Do you know how hard it is to hide a boner in skinny jeans?

It's not easy!

But I somehow managed it during our whole Show Music Core performance. Yet hearing him rap and scream his lungs out certainly did not help the problem.

Once the performance was over we all quickly exited the building and got into our car to go home. I sat in the back next to the window. I watched as the moutain Chan crouched and sat on the opposite side of me. Leaving the middle seat open.

I smiled as I saw Donghyuk, guessing he was going to sit in the empty seat. My smile faltered when I saw Hanbin tap Dk's shoulder.

I heard him saw something about wanting to sit in the back. So Dk nodded and sat in the seat in front of me instead.

B.I. then followed behind him and sat between me and the maknae.

"You did a good job today Junhoe-ah."

I smiled slightly, "Thank you hyung."

He nodded before talking more, "Do you think you can help me with this when we get back to the dorm."

He pointed to his hair. I remembered the stylists curling it into springs before taking a cbrush to it. Making hi hair frizzy and big.

"Sure, you'll have to wash it first though."

He placed his hand on my upper thigh, "Okay, thanks."

I swallowed thickly and said you're welcome. He smiled once more before squeezing my thigh as he moved his hand back to his lap.

I looked away from him and out the window. I breathed in deeply through my nose, trying to calm down my own body.

As soon as the car stopped at our dorm I bolted. Not waiting for any of the other members to get out first.

I got into our dorm as soon as possible and hurried into my room. I closed the door behind me and ran to my closet. I shuffled everything around until I found an amazon box hidden under clothes and shoes.

I pulled it out of the closet and moved to my bed. I opened the top and pulled out a few pieces of clothes that were covering what I really held in the box. I placed the clothes on the ground beside me. Not caring if they would get dirty or crumpled. 

I then reached back into the box and pulled out a cock ring and vibrator.

 

-Hanbin-

 

I watched June run out of the car and into our dorm as everyne else started to get out. Once it was just me and Chan left I got out myself. I walked into the dorm, heading straight for the bathroom.

"Hanbin." I heard someone coo

I turned around to see Jinhwan sitting on the couch. He was smiling teasingly at me as if he knew something I didn't. 

"So, you asked Junhoe for help with your hair. Is that the only thing you want him to help you with?"

I looked away from him and started walking again. Flipping the short male off over my shoulder.

When I got to the bathroom I saw that Yunhyeong was already in there. Washing off the makeup from outlet stage performance. Still in his see-through sweater.

"Hey, I'm almost done. You can come in."

I nodded and closed the bathroom door behind me. I headed to the shower and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner.

"Not going to take an actual shower?" Song asked

I shrugged, "Not that sweaty today. I just need to wash my hair so June can fix it."

I heard him snort, I turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"He has you wrapped around his finger, I swear."

My mouth fell open, a look of shock crossing my face.

"Oh, calm your shit. It's obvious and you know it."

I closed my mouth and walked out of the bathroom. Intent on showing him that I wasn't wrapped around anyone's finger. Especially not Junhoe's.

I just asked him because he knows a lot about hair. It'll be easier for him to fix the mess then it would be me. But I'll just tell him that I decided to do it myself. That way Song can't say that about me.

I swung open the younger males door. My mouth coming open to cancel. But I froze before I had the chance.

Laying on the bed was June. His legs spread open, as he pushed a toy in and out of himself.

 

-Author-

 

Hanbin stopped completely as his brain wrapped around what he walked in on. Junhoe pulled the toy out of himself quickly and scrambled to cover up with a blanket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd come in here!" The younger stuttered out

B.I could see that his face was red. A look of pure horror and embarrassment danced across his features.

He just walked in on his dongsaeng fucking himself with a toy. While everyone in the house is completely awake.

Fuck, he was hard now.

"Please, Hanbin, just leave and pretend like you didn't see this. Don't hate me for it. Just please go." June said while trying to hide under the cover more

But the shorter didn't want to go. He didn't want to forget that he saw this. So, he closed the door and walked over to June. Pulling the blanket off of him.

"Hanbin!"

The older ignored him, instead pushing him onto his back.

"Open your legs, just like they were before."

June tried to sit back up, "No."

B.I just pushed him back down, repeating what he said in a more forceful tone.

"You know how much better it'll feel when it's the real thing. Not just some toy. Now do as I said and open your legs."

The younger swallowed before doing as he was told. Hanbin found the toy and that it was vibrating slowly. He smiled before looking around. Spotting the remote for the toy on the bedside table. Sitting right next to a cock ring.

He picked up the toy and pushed it back into the younger. Watching it slide in easily as he did.

The younger let out a low moan. He was completely confused on what was happening. But there was no way in hell he would make it stop. It was the older male that made him seek out release with the toy in the first place.

"Fuck, such a pretty hole. It's going to feel so nice stretched around my dick." Hanbin said as he grabbed the remote and turned the toy on the highest setting

Junhoe's breath caught in his throat. His eyes fluttering shut at the new feeling. The intense vibration ripping through him much faster than the dull hum before. The older's voice not helping in any way. It seemed to wrap around him and squeeze out any sanity left.

The younger felt like he was a horny teenager again. His orgasm already on the way, even though it just started. His dick started twitching slightly. His body shaking as it got closer.

Hanbin seemed to notice too, he reached over onto the bed stand and grabbed the cock ring. He then wrapped his hand around June's member. Giving him a few long strokes before slipping the toy onto him.

Junhoe's eyes opened wide as a groan left his lips, "No! Please, I don't as so close!"

"You're not cunning until I break you completely. Till I have you wrapped around my dick, begging me to let you cum."

Junhoe shook his head, hips rolling down, trying to get the toy in him deeper.

"Please! I need it!"

He was shaking more now, he knew what was going to happen if the cock ring didn't come off soon. He'd have a dry orgasm. Which would make his body feel drained, but his member would stay rock hard.

He let out a loud gasp as the older's hand wrapped around his dick again. Stroking him quickly. His hips chased the hand, moving even faster to move in and out of the grip.

His orgasm ripped through his stomach. 

"Daddy!" He moaned out

He turned his head to the side and bit into the pillowcase beside him. A slight pain prickled under his skin as the tension in his stomach can flooding back.

Hanbin felt his dick press harshly against it's confines. It was hot enough to see Junhoe in the state he was in. But the "Daddy" thing pushed it even farther. He needed to be inside the younger now.

So he stood up, slipping out of all his clothes. He watched the younger's breathing calm down a bit. But his eyes landed on the younger's dick. Still hard as it presses against the taller's thigh.

The older ripped off his black headband. He then let it drop with the rest of his clothes before climbing back onto the bed and between June's legs.

He reached for the toys remote. Hanbin pressed the button to turn the toy off completely. He saw the muscles in Junhoe's thighs relax. His eyes moved up the younger's body to see him take in deep breaths.

B.I smiled at himself before reaching down and slightly pulling the toy out of June slowly. Not being able to tell in his mind if it was so he wouldn't hurt the younger, or to tease.

The pace caused Junhoe to let out a low groan of disproval. Which just made Hanbin smile wider.

"Daddy's just taking care of his boy. Wouldn't want such a pretty thing to get hurt before the real fun starts." 

"I can take it. Just hurry and get inside me now." Junhoe said

The shorter moved with one quick adjustment, taking the toy out the realist of the was. June's eyes widened and his hips thrusted up. A moan coming soon after.

Even though Hanbin wanted to tease more, his own aching hard-on made him put the vibrator next to it's remote.

He gave his own member a few lazy strokes before placing the tip to his entrance. June's head turning to face the older properly. The taller pushed his hips down, causing the tip to push into him.

Hanbin quickly pulled out, "Thatd not how good boys get what they want."

Junhoe reaches up and laced his fingers through the older's hair. Pulling down so they were only inches apart.

He started to move his hips in circles as he looked Hanbin in the eyes, "I'm not a good boy. I'm a needy little whore who needs Daddy's cock in him now. I need it to plow into me. Come on daddy, do it for your baby. Make me scream your name."

The shorter let out a noise that almost sounded like a growl before thrusting forwards. Pushing himself in as deep as he could go. 

June's back arched off the bed, causing his chest to press into the older's.

 

"Fuck yes daddy! That's what your baby needs." Junhoe moaned out 

Hanbin started to move his hips quickly, pressing down to try and find a special spot. He knew he got it When June moaned loudly. Pulling on the older's hair. 

B.I smirked and leaned down to suck a hickey on Junhoe's neck. His hips snapping into the younger harshly as he did.

Hanbin let go of June's neck, he teeth baring together as his member was squeezed harshly

"Fuck, you're so tight." He mumbled into the taller's ear

Junhoe just moaned in response. His dick seeming to grow harder at the sound of the older's voice. 

"I need to cum, please daddy! Please let me cum!" June said, pulling B.I's hair harder

Hanbin started pounding into Junhoe's prostate as fast as he could before taking off the cock ring.

That was all the confirmation June needed. Two more thrusts to his prostate and he was screaming. His eyes squeezing shut as thick ropes of cum landed on his stomach.

Hanbin moves so he could look at the younger's face as it happened. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

It was the last push he needed, cumming inside the younger male. His hips started to slow until he was soon at a stop. 

He started to try and pull out, but June squeezed down on him again. Making it impossible to move. 

"Baby, you need to let go." Hanbin said, cradling the younger's face with his hand 

Junhoe gave him a drowsy smile, "It'll all come out if you love. And I want it in longer, Incase this doesn't happen again."

"Hey, this wasn't just a one time thing for me baby. Yeah, at first it felt like it. But I like you too much for that." He stated 

The younger smiled a little wider, "Really?"

Hanbin nodded, "I actually came in here because Song told me J was wrapped around your finger. And I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't. But I couldn't do that. Because I am. I have been for a long time baby."

Junhoe didn't say anything in response, he just pulled B.I'd head down again. Connecting their lips for the first time. It was a soft kiss. Just the mere touch of lips. But it was enough for them both. 

 

When they pulled away June's smile returned.

"I still want it in me longer. There's a toy in that box over there," he moved one hand to point at the long forgotten amazon box, "it's a plug. Will you get it for me."

Hanbin turned his head to look at where the younger was pointing. Sitting on a desk chair was an open amazon box. He decided to remember to check all the amazon boxes that come to the house for now on. 

He then looked back at the younger, "Yes baby, but you have to let go of me."

The younger nodded and relaxed, making it easy for B.I to slip out. The older moved as fast as he could to the box. Searching through it until he found the toy Junhoe was talking about. He moved back to the bed and moved between the younger's legs. He then quickly pressed the plug in. June let out a little whimper, but Hanbin knew he was okay with it.

When he looked back up, June was smiling contently. The taller male reached up and ran his fingers through the older's hair. Messing with one of the frizzy locks.

He smiled more, "To think this all happened because of a bad hairdo."


End file.
